


Father knows best !

by Lilou8813



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Background Hans (Disney), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Hans (Disney), Hans Being Less of an Asshole (Disney), Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilou8813/pseuds/Lilou8813
Summary: What happen to the princes of the southern isles to act how they act at the start of the Novel A Frozen Heart  ? Be cruel to Hans like that ? A alternate take on Mother knows best from tangled.
Relationships: Hans & Hans's Brothers (Disney), Hans & King of the Southern Isles & Queen of the Southern Isles (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Father knows best !

The king of the southern isles walked in one of the royal room of his huge castle , surprised he saw his 10 youngest boys all there playing with each others the 3 oldest missing. the oldest who was 10 was playing with his oldest little brother Klaus 9 years old and his twins brothers Rudi and Runo who them were 8 years old. the triplet Alexander , frederick and thimothee were joking with each others and next to them there was the smallest and youngest Alphonse and Hans who were 6 and 5 years old they were both reading stories the oldest helping his little brother.

the boys suddendly all stopped talking when they saw their father at the door a huge smile on their face liking the idea to finally saw their father once in a day. its was true the king was not only a busy and tyranical man but a distant father. So the little Princes were more than glad to see their father who seems to enjoy most the company of his oldest Caleb neglecting his youngest. but even favoring His oldest didnt prevent the king to feel a bit of jealousy at the sight of his sons all playing together as if finally they could be something others than a reflection of their father.

\- Father ! all the boys claimed happy to see him.

the king offered them a smile amazed at how much love there could have in his little fan club. He noticed the maid in the room. It was no time to have some unpleasant Gossip escaping the castle.

\- oh my boys i missed you all so Much ! he said while wrapping them in a strong embrace. the little boys giggled each happy for it was know the king of the southern isles was not an affectionate father and a rather scary man.

The King chuckled and send away the maid who were going to put to sleep the little highness.

\- What were you doing the whole day father ? asked curious the 12th prince Alphonse

\- Well i was busy you do know be king is a hard and long work ! he smiled at them.

the optimism of the king disappeared brutally when one of the triplet mentioned to him something that had happened in the morning.

He had punished someone who didn't paid the taxes and send the man to prison After a fair public punishment. Apparently the little boy has see all the scene at his father misfortune and now was talking how unfair it was his brothers agreeing with him. Finally the little discussion end up with all the little boys discussing why they will do if their were king themselve.

\- oh i know i know said the oldest ! i m gonna give all the money i can to our citizens !

\- me i m gonna give everyone food ! chuckle the 6th prince of the southern isles

\- me i m gonna help everyone i can ! he heard his youngest son told

the king tried his best to not rolled his eyes at the conversation between the little princes finally the 12th spoke again

\- the westergaard are gonna be the most amazing king ever ! he giggled

The king was disliking that conversation first his son were all acting sweet naive and weak when the world was the whole contrary of sweet and kind.

yes the one that win in the nature were not the kind of people who help others and are nice but the one who fit the best to their environment. there was no way his own sons were going to act this way. if there was something he was sure it was that the westergaard are lion and not mice there are at the top of the alimentairy chain.

Secondly Something was also scaring him. They never do that to him before. they were all obedient and didn't really talk again about something he had discussed or even ordered. the king feel suddenly threatened. they were at an age where most of them who could have their own mind. 10 years old ? thats was now enough old for the oldest. what if They grow up and tried to measure themselves to him. or worse they grew up and team up to measure themselve to him ? he only asked for something : discipline and obedience nothing more. was that complicated ? The king feel like his ego was broken by a piece of glass.

-oh yes westergaard were great king ! the king added thinking about his father and grandfather.

\- but you know if westergaard is a name that is also a title you had to earn ! he said looking strict at his boys. the little boys all looked at him their big eyes confused.

\- what we are not westergaard father ? asked upset runo.

\- oh yes you are by your blood ! but that is not enough..you need to think like a westergaard !

\- and well...he added while looking at them.

\- westergraad are not weak people evrything that you Said thats is not how westergaard think...

-they are...he makes a paused.

\- lion ! he took the opportunity to mimick the animal in a playful way amusing his sons.

\- oh i want to be a true westergaard father ! Explained Rudi his brothers following him in his excitment.

-You want to be a westergaard ? Why, my little boys ? he chuckled amused at how fast they have change their mind.

\- Look at you, as fragile as mices. Still little sapling, just sprout he said with excentricity.

\- You know why you stay up in this castle ? he continued dramatic.

-We know but..

-That's right, because you're are still weak and little.

KING

dear Guess, I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to have your own mind. but not yet

PRINCES

But...

KING

Shh! Trust me, pets father knows best

KING

Father knows best

Listen to your father

It's a scary world out there

Father knows best

If you stay this way or another Something will go wrong, I swear

Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes, the plague No! Yes! But Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me

KING

Father right here

Father will protect you Darling,

But only if you do as I suggest

Skip the drama

Obey to papa

Father knows best

Got ahead, get crush by poeple , think this way get weak and left for dead!

Me, I'm just your father what do I know?

I only created, and feed and take care of you

Go ahead and disobey me, I deserve it Let me die alone here, dont act like lion!

When it's too late, you'll see, just wait

Father knows best

Father knows best

Take it from your daddy

With that mind , you won't survive

Sloppy, weak, immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive Gullible, naive, positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague

Plus, I believe gettin' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you

Father understands

Father here to help you All I have is one request boys ?

PRINCES

Yes?

KING

If you love me you are gonna do what i want ? Hum ?

PRINCES

Yes father.

KING

I love you all very much

PRINCES

We love you more !

KING

I love you most

Don't forget it

You'll regret it

Father knows best

He finally let them a last strict young at his youngest who even at only 5 years old seems to have been the most sceptical about his words. A smile on his face he left the rooms of his sons.

Now there was no way they will not do as he said. if there was something that the king of the southern isles knew, was that, the weird disgusting feeling that people called love was a good way to keep people under power.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how much it fit but thats fun to imagine the king act like mother gothel in the song^^ sorry for eventual english grammar errors


End file.
